The present invention relates to a lawn edge trimmer comprising a supporting structure and an edge trimming assembly having a frame supporting a rotatable cutting knife via a gearbox, a power source for rotating said cutting knife, a rotatable supporting wheel connected to said frame, the axis of rotation of said cutting knife being generally parallel to the axis of rotation of said supporting wheel. The invention also relates to an edge trimming assembly forming part of a lawn edge trimmer.
Lawn edge trimmers are previously known having a supporting wheel rotatably attached to the frame, the adjustment of the cutting depth of the knife being obtained in that the gearbox is rotatable relative to the tool body and that the gearbox and the frame can be fixed in a certain position relative to each other. It has appeared, however, that the fixing means break down and that full cutting depth of the knife cannot be achieved. In addition, the operator's working position is affected when the cutting depth is changed.